A Demon Kiss
by Lafine
Summary: [Chrno Crusade] Set after episode 7, what might happen after the 'incident'


Disclaimer: You all know already, please don't make me say it T_T  
  
Set after episode 7. Trust me, Ion is soooo pervert. I mean, how can he did that in a situation like that?!  
  
A Demon Kiss  
  
By: Lafine  
  
Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting.  
  
Rosette wiped her lips for the ninth time for that night. Reaching for the toothpaste tube, she squished the content onto her brush. Shoving it in her mouth for the tenth time, she brushed her teeth again with fervor.  
  
Yucky, icky. Why it have to be that guy?!!  
  
Spitting the foam, she turned on the faucet. Rosette watched the water washed over the reddish foam, stained from her bleeding gums, with a frown.  
  
Darn, the inside of her mouth and her lips already hurting but why can she still feel the repulsive kiss? Damn that demon.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
Rosette instinctively felt the nerve popped on her forehead for being disturbed.  
  
"Rosette, are you okay?" Chrno's worried voice rang through her irritated mind, immediately calming her.  
  
"Ueah, I'm bine." Rosette found that talking with the leftover toothpaste foam in your mouth was quite hard.  
  
"What? I don't understand."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She repeated, after washing her mouth. She put down the abused brush and opened the door. Chrno stood anxiously in the corridor.  
  
"Are you sure? You've been there for half an hour only to brush your teeth." Chrno followed her as she walked away without looking at him.  
  
"I'm alright, geez." Rosette waved her hand flippantly. Inside she was fuming.  
  
It was her first kiss.  
  
And that damn Ion took it like it was nothing.  
  
Just like he took Joshua from her.  
  
"Rosette." Chrno grasped her hand, stopping her.  
  
"WHAT?" She exploded, but Chrno was calm. It was quite usual for him to be the end of Rosette's frustration. And she never meant it so it's all right with him.  
  
"You're going to walk into the wall." He maneuvered her from the impending white wall and Rosette smiled sheepishly at him.  
  
Chrno gave a sigh.  
  
"You know you can always talk to me if something troubling you." He smiled. He turned to the dining room direction, pulling Rosette with him. "Let's go, the dinner will get cold."  
  
"Rosette?" Chrno asked the blond sister when she didn't move a step.  
  
"Chrno." She said his name with such force that made his smile froze in his face. It was the tone Rosette used when she had a brilliant idea (according to her) that was usually ended up with them in sister Kate's office.  
  
"Yes, Rosette?" Chrno can already hear sister Kate's lecture in the air.  
  
Rosette seemed to have a debate with her self before she said, "Can you kiss me?"  
  
Now THAT was unexpected.  
  
"WHAAAATTT?!!!"  
  
The yell was stop short as Rosette clamped Chrno's mouth. She glared at him and he raised his hand in defense.  
  
"Yell again and I'll shoot you with Gospel." The glare was accompanied with whispered threat. Chrno gulped.  
  
"Why?" Chrno managed to ask after Rosette released her hand. His cheek was pink. "Did you ask me to kiss you?"  
  
Rosette's face was also flushed red.  
  
"We... well, it's because, because... nothing, just forget about it." Rosette was about to make a mad dash when Chrno stopped her again. This time only with one sentence.  
  
"Is it because of Ion?"  
  
Rosette turned her head away from Chrno's inquisitive stare. How she wished there a hole in the corridor so she can hide or sister Kate and minister Reminton for once came in the right time to save her. Or better yet, Ion came barging into Magdala so she can make him eat Sacred and Gospel for putting her in this uncomfortable situation.  
  
But since none of her wishes came true, might as well answer his question.  
  
"...I can't make it disappear." She touched her lips. "No matter how much I brush my teeth, it was still there. It's disgusting. It feels more like he bit me and the scar was still there to remind me. I really hate it. This kind of feeling."  
  
"I'm sorry. If I could protect you, you won't need to have this kind of feeling."  
  
"Huh? No, it's really not your fault, Chrno. Don't beat yourself over it." Cheerfulness came back, Rosette smacked Chrno on the back with more force than she intended.  
  
The result was obvious. Chrno's smaller body was not ready for the sudden force and he fell over on the wooden floor.  
  
"Rosette." He protested indignantly from his prone position.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Laughing, Rosette offered her hand for Chrno.  
  
Everything happened too fast for Rosette. The first thing she knew, she was helping Chrno to get to his feet and next, she was on the floor, half- supported by Chrno who was sitting on the floor, his right hand pulling hers and his left hand on neck, and they were kissing.  
  
Imagine that, kissing, hmm, she never knew Chrno's lips was very soft ....... WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING?! Ahem, sorry for the choice of word, God.  
  
Chrno pulled away first from the kiss and stared at Rosette.  
  
Rosette stared back with obvious confusion written all over her face.  
  
"Rosette?" He tilted his head, as Rosette didn't give any reaction besides openly staring at him.  
  
PUNCH  
  
"Ouch. What was that for?" Protecting his head from further abuse, Chrno scooted away from the fuming Rosette.  
  
"That's my line!! What was that for?!!" She even pulled out her gun and was aiming it at Chrno whilst the one being pointed at was trying to make himself invisible. She forgot that she was the one asking him to kiss her.  
  
"Rosette, please calm down." Chrno tried to sooth her down with his sweetest voice, however it seems to have no effect.  
  
"How can I CALM down?!" Rosette looked like she's going to open fire anytime now. "You ... I ... you..." Even her thought was swirling too fast in her head she couldn't produce a coherent sentence. "You .... Arrggghh."  
  
Chrno sweatdropped as steam pour out from his contractor's head. "Rosette, are you alright?"  
  
".... Probably not, huh?" He answered the question himself as Rosette glared at him. Cupping her cheeks with both hand (there was a dangerous kachink sound), he asked again. "Has the feeling gone?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ion's kiss."  
  
Well, that has flown over really far when Chrno kissed her. Now that she think about it, Chrno's kiss was gentle and not intrusive very unlike Ion. So he was doing that for her. Her eyes soften and she lowered her gun.  
  
Blushing, Rosette nodded and turned her face away in embarrassment. Chrno smiled brilliantly.  
  
"That's good. Come on, I think the food is cold by now. We have to hurry." Dropping his hands from her cheek, he reached for her hand.  
  
Rosette let herself being led by Chrno to the dining room; tightening her hold in his hand as she smiled secretly, felt really grateful to have Chrno by her side. Her knight in shining red jacket.  
  
And Ion's kiss ... let's just say it's been sterilized.  
  
Fin  
  
AN: Yep, both of them are undoubtly OOC .... Ah well, what do you think of it? 


End file.
